


Services Rendered

by Rocky_T



Series: Payments Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: A sequel to "Payment Due"





	Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2001

Chakotay made love to her for hours until at last she lay, sated and blissful, in his arms.

Ah. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. "Kathryn?"

"Yes, love?" she replied, somewhat drowsily.

"Remember you asked me earlier why I was called over to HQ this afternoon?

"Mmm hmm."

"And remember I told you the accounting office wanted to talk about payments for some, uh, property damage?"

"Mmm hmm."

He flashed his most winning smile at her, being sure to show his dimples. She never had been able to resist his dimples. "Well, Kathryn, it turns out the property in question are some shuttles--that were uh, damaged somewhat while I happened to be sitting in the pilot's seat."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, it sounds silly, doesn't it?" He chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out a bit?"

"Hmm?"

"We're talking strictly a short-term loan, of course. I would never dream of taking advantage of our relationship in any way, Kathryn, but it would be really nice if you could--it's not like we're talking about a huge amount of money here--"

"Hmm?"

In a rush he said, "Only 960 million credits."

She was silent for so long he thought she'd fallen asleep. Finally, out of the darkness, came her answer. "Have you thought about pawning your medal?"


End file.
